


【勋兴】《如烟》

by xxqh9410



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Minor Oh Sehun/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:40:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24937687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxqh9410/pseuds/xxqh9410
Relationships: 勋兴
Kudos: 5





	【勋兴】《如烟》

《如烟》

不写连载的flag只活了一周

文/夏序清和草未歇

1

“别动。”  
吴世勋才下夜班，从电梯出来还没等到楼道灯亮，伴随着一声带有威胁意味的低语，腰上被硬硬的东西抵住，他一下子僵在原地。

身后的人拿抵着自己的东西戳了他一下，“你家哪间？”  
吴世勋觉得喉咙发干，职业本能作祟，他的鼻子敏锐的捕捉到了一点血腥气，强装镇定，指向左边，“那间。”  
然后就被身后的人踢了一脚，“还不快点。”

吴世勋手心冒汗，可腰上不知道被什么东西抵着，不知道是枪还是刀，自己平日里没什么仇家，遇上强人左不过是要钱财，罢了。  
心一横，吴世勋倒是动作利索了些，打开了房门，两人一前一后进了门。

啪，灯突然被打开，两个人都在灯下。  
吴世勋一下子没适应光亮，被晃了晃，眯眼看到在身后挟持着自己的竟然不是个彪形大汉，看着身形倒是纤细的，皮肤白净，长相斯文。  
那人毫不客气的坐在沙发上，打量着他的家里。那副样子好像自己就是主人，吴世勋反而是刚进门的客人一样。

“哎，”那人皱着眉，“说你呢，为了你的小命，先说好，不许报警。”  
吴世勋还在玄关站着，闻言一只手下意识的摸了摸裤兜。  
“那我就认为我们达成了共识，现在，把手机放这儿。”那人指了指茶几，吴世勋才看到刚才抵着自己的，真的是把枪，现在就正静静躺在自家茶几上，黑洞洞的枪口看得人心惊。

他挪过去，把手机放下，想着怎么和继续这人保持安全距离，又听到，“你家有医疗箱没？”  
停顿了片刻，“你受伤了？”  
吴世勋终于说了进屋之后的第一句话。  
那个人轻轻的一声嗯，声音的主人让吴世勋觉得语气里好像有些不耐烦似的。  
“让我看看。”吴世勋声音大了些。  
那人抬起头，挑着眉，“凭什么？”  
吴世勋耸了耸肩，“我是医生，外科的。”

两人倒是一段颇为平静的对峙。  
“我怎么知道你是不是真医生？”  
“你去看我的学位证书和从业资格证。”  
“我怎么知道你会不会害我？”  
“……… 害你之前我就被一枪解决了吧。”

对面的人沉默了几秒，撩起了衣服。  
吴世勋是惯看血肉模糊的场面的人，表现甚是镇定，“我看要缝一下，你等等。”

张艺兴看着吴世勋进了房间的背影，低头捞起吴世勋的手机。  
打开相册，没什么意思，都是些x光片，病历。  
又打开微信，嚯，置顶的五个群，有四个都是科室相关。  
算了，看来是个真医生，而且不管医术怎样，起码比自己强。

张艺兴出来之前可没想到自己今天会失手。  
也没想到是怎么走漏了风声，害得他迫不得已破窗而逃，差点摔死。  
手机在跑的时候不知道掉哪儿了，任务没做好，不但暴露还挂彩，真不知道怎么回去复命。

就近蹲了个小区，本想找个夜里没人的屋子将就一晚再做打算，却撞上了这个才回家的倒霉蛋。

吴世勋把医疗工具摆了一大堆，又拿出个针筒来，才掰碎个药剂瓶，就听到张艺兴在那里说，“搞什么？不是缝一下嘛。”  
吴世勋满脸不可思议的看回去，“你是现代关公？你缝合不麻醉？”  
张艺兴嘁了一声，“还不知道你缝针的技术有没有我好。”  
吴世勋一把抓过张艺兴的手，找了找血管，拿消毒棉擦了擦，把针头推进去，“先打一针消炎的吧。”  
看着吴世勋的动作，张艺兴撇了撇嘴没说话。  
这一下子消停下来倒是让吴世勋有些意外，偷眼看了眼沙发上这人。  
可能真的是因为有些痛，额头上有层细密的汗珠，鼻梁高挺，随着表情的变化，脸上有个酒窝时隐时现。  
私心来讲，这个人真不像个想象中穷凶极恶之徒的样子。  
随即，他又被自己的念头给逗笑。  
坏人又不是写在脑门上的。

张艺兴听到吴世勋轻笑，又踢了吴世勋一脚，“你偷着乐什么呢。”  
吴世勋虽然这会放松了一些，可那把杀伤性武器近在咫尺，听到张艺兴这不算友善的语气，还是心慌了一下。  
“你血管还挺好找的。”吴世勋迅速的打完了第二针，准备开始缝合。  
张艺兴白了他一眼，不过他这会儿懒得和吴世勋计较了，索性不再说话。

因为麻醉，除了旁边这人穿针引线的动作之外，当事人倒是没什么特别大的感觉，张艺兴看了看吴世勋认真的表情，觉得这人应该心地挺不错的吧。  
再看得仔细些，长得也挺好看。  
“哎，我也不能一直这么叫你，你叫什么名字？”张艺兴盯住吴世勋，另一只手撑住头。  
吴世勋眼睛看着伤口，语气里有些无奈，“吴世勋，你要是担心是假名的话，等会儿去看我身份证。”  
“算了，没那个兴致。”张艺兴把头从手上拿起来，看了看吴世勋缝的针脚，真的挺不错的。

吴世勋在收拾医疗废品，看了眼张艺兴，“那你叫什么？我可以知道吗？”  
目光和张艺兴正好遇上，“你知道我这样的人的事情太多的话，真的会死吧？”  
吴世勋低下头，“哦。”  
沉默了一会儿，“那请问我怎么称呼你？哎？”  
这下换张艺兴沉默了，“你这么厉害，自己想办法。”  
怼得吴世勋哑口无言。

吴世勋忙前忙后，才从洗手间出来，就听到张艺兴又在那里叫他，“吴世勋，给我弄点水。”  
“什么？”吴世勋一手扶着腰。  
看到张艺兴倚在沙发背上，“哦，喝的和用来洗澡的都要。”  
差一点是下意识的脱口而出凭什么。

算了，就凭弱肉强食的丛林法则。

随着水声，浴室里逐渐水汽升腾。  
吴世勋站在边上，感觉自己在这一夜里，就从脚踏实地工作的工人阶级，一下子变成了旧社会的男仆，落差不可谓不明显。  
他倒不指望外面那个人把他当恩公一样，知恩图报。只希望第二天一早，他能像没出现过一样离开。

张艺兴听着水声，坐在沙发上，他还在想今天晚上的事。  
出来的时候，义父说是很重要的客户委托，只能成功，这个人必须死。  
他们作为第三方，不管恩怨，只管杀人。  
只是这次没让金钟仁跟着，结果捅这么大个篓子，无解。  
吴世勋的手机还在自己手里，他输了金钟仁的电话，一直停在待拨号界面，过了好久，返回，锁屏。

有些事情，还是别把这种萍水相逢的人扯进来。

吴世勋擦着手走出来，看着在沙发上不动如山的张艺兴，“这位爷，你要的水好了。”  
张艺兴嗯了一声，起了身往浴室走，路过吴世勋的时候停了一下，“这样，虽然我们的初见不是那么温馨，但是我没有要伤害你的意思。”

吴世勋手上的动作停住，僵硬的点了一下头。  
拿枪抵着别人，登堂入室，吆五喝六，好吧。

张艺兴也满意的点了点头，“所以我可能暂时要在这里小住一下，希望你能行个方便。”  
吴世勋咂舌，“你…… 嗯…… 行吧。”  
“谢谢，等会儿我睡哪间？”张艺兴拍了拍吴世勋的肩膀。  
吴世勋指了指靠近门的那间，“那个是客房。”  
张艺兴收回放在吴世勋肩上的手，径自进了浴室。

吴世勋怀着复杂的心思，心里揣揣不太踏实。  
他对这个不速之客不能说是不怀着一些恐惧，  
他有枪，他带伤胁迫自己，他要住在这儿。  
吴世勋提前给张艺兴准备好了房间，睡衣和水，一点简单的宵夜全部摆好。  
回了自己房间以后，把小沙发顶在门上，才敢安心的躺下。  
他当了二十来年良好公民，也不知道今晚上这算什么事儿。

那人看起来不像好人，  
但是倒没有使用太粗暴的暴力手段。  
算了，对付自己，恫吓就够了。

说要住这儿是什么意思，  
这不是逼自己与狼共舞么，要死。

吴世勋才翻了个身，听到笃笃的敲门声。  
他火速起身，站在门口，“什么事？”  
张艺兴的声音在外面响起，“有点事要拜托你。”  
“你说。”吴世勋手扶在沙发沿儿上。  
“你把门打开。”不知道是不是错觉，吴世勋听着张艺兴的声音比刚刚软了一些。  
“你等等…”吴世勋在门口踌躇，声音低的像哼哼，“我门有点问题，不好打……”  
外头沉默了几秒，“你不想我暴力……”  
吴世勋忙不迭把沙发推开，拉门的动作一气呵成，“什么事情？”

张艺兴才洗过澡，穿着自己的T恤，在他身上有些大，显得晃里晃荡。领口大了些，皮肤白花花的在吴世勋眼前晃。头发没还全干，时不时有几颗水珠往下滴，在衣服上洇出一个个印子来。

“这个。”张艺兴递了张纸在吴世勋手上。  
吴世勋拿起来一看，嗯，是个购物清单。  
“上面的东西，你明天下班的时候顺路帮我买一下。”张艺兴两手抱在胸前。  
吴世勋把纸折起来，“我知道了。”  
张艺兴点点头，“钱… 没有，等有了双倍付给你。”  
吴世勋连忙摆手，“不用不用。”  
破财消灾的事情是可以做的，谁敢要他的钱。  
张艺兴倒是笑的有些玩味，“哥看你心肠好奉劝你，当烂好人没好报。”  
一句话说的吴世勋站在原地愣住。  
只见张艺兴抬腿要离开，走了两步又倒回来，“我不会硬闯你房间的，不用顶着门了啊，安心睡。”

tbc.


End file.
